1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a packaging box and stop wall of packaging box.
2. The Related Arts
As liquid crystal products emerge and undergo fast development, the liquid crystal display device has penetrated many application fields. In the liquid crystal display device, the key element is the liquid crystal panel. During the manufacturing of the liquid crystal display device, it is usual to move a large batch of liquid crystal panels to another location for next process of manufacturing because of division of work.
In known techniques, a packaging box made with foam material is often used for protecting the liquid crystal panel for safety transportation. However, as the foam material is more expensive, the packaging cost is higher when a large amount of liquid crystal panels needs to be transported. Also, because the size of the liquid crystal panel may vary, packaging boxes of different sizes are required to packaging, and packaging boxes cannot be reused to package a liquid crystal panel of a different size, which leads to further packaging cost.